Scandalous Relations
by Onyxus
Summary: Her goal was to expand her scandalous artwork beyond college grounds, though after an abrupt meeting with a rather awkward boy her main priorities change drastically. Now she's not only forced to participate in a war threatening to erase humanity, but also it had been declared as her duty to untangle the complicated relations she's unwillingly sharing with a twenty feet tall mech.


**To those who decided to give this story a chance-welcome. **

**Thank Makkenna Witwicky for this start because she left the nices comment on my oneshot and I couldn't just leave it unnotived.**

**I don't have very big expectations seeing as a great amount of writers and readers have abandoned Fanfiction. The reasons for that I understand perfectly because I find myself suffering from the same dilemma.**

**It has become an arduous task to find a good story to read in the past few months, which saddens me. However, I do believe that there still are talented writers out there somewhere.**

**Now don't get me wrong.**

**All of these "bad" stories people criticize have potential, just not enough development. Those who are thought as "bad" writers are just not experienced enough.**

**I am one of them might I add.**

**I'm still very young and not from a country where English is spoken as a main language so, yeah.**

**Hope I made my point. **

Soft, nonthreatening growls pushed past the barrier between her lips while she continued to lazily drag herself to the now overpopulated college.

Her fogged eyes scanned the area from left to right, inspecting the countless newcomers with great distaste.

This part of the year was loathed by the very pit of her soul and the reason for that was very promising, in her opinion that is.

Havoc surged through the wide college halls whenever the fresh meat arrived and started to settle in, making it impossible for her to sleep once she returned from her draining and rather nerve-wracking duties. And yet, none of these stressful outcomes would appear if she actually found a real job to attend to instead of continuing to vandalize the city with her scandalous art.

Her meek growls deepened in one long snarl, trying to scare away the advising thought that had insolently settled in the front of her sluggish mind.

Mauser would rather die starving than give up on her artwork, much to her parents' displease.

Her hand curled around the black strap of her thankfully light bag before shifting it away from her frayed collarbone.

A tired look was thrown ahead in examination of the widely opened college doors, welcoming the enthusiastic new teens into their alluring death webs.

The naive idiots.

Mauser sincerely pitied the ones who were going to be in her dorm mainly because most of the psychopaths were located there.

The reason for that she was still not able to fully understand, but the girl did take note of the metal bars securing the windows. That at least gave her a clue, if not a proper explanation.

Her dark hood was roughly slid off her head, letting her ruffled hair fall over her eyes to shield them from the sun's brightness.

Her purposely limited sight expanded in order to enjoy the shaded, slightly cool area once she was inside the old, but well-kept building.

Apparently the sun had decided to become her most hated enemy ever since she first started her well-known yet hidden from authorities business.

Each time one of her orders took up her whole night she was forced to travel back to college in the morning, which gave enough time for the sun to dry her like a leaf, leaving not even a single drop of energy to keep pushing her already exhausted form.

Muffled complains echoed through the full hallway while the vandal roughly pushed her way through its countless temporary inhabitants.

Even her own thoughts betrayed her!

They left her to suffer the melancholy caused by their own pessimistic nature instead of giving her a small boost by simply resurrecting a warm memory from her childhood.

"Fuck..." she groaned softly before hastily combing her bony fingers through the short strands on her scalp.

There was surely something that would be able to push back the quite persistent negative thoughts. However, it would take her some time to find that particular something considering that her fucking brain suddenly decided it would be fun to be a bitch and refuse to cooperate with her. Still, she didn't give up on her search, which, lucky for her, resulted in a very encouraging solution.

A joyous glint passed by her eyes before her mouth started to twitch, mouthing a word only she could decipher.

Money...

Her pace quickened immediately, spurred by the pleasant memory of the juicy prize she was going to collect for her well-done job.

Childish enthusiasm jolted through her chest, causing her easily overjoyed heart to frantically drum in uncontrollable excitement.

She was grateful for the abrupt boost, though that wasn't the most effective technique when facing the arduous task of avoiding the heavily armed collegians buzzing around her.

"Finally!" she exhaled mirthfully, at last being able to see the entrance to her final destination also known as Leo's room.

The said boy's voice could be heard over the loud ruckus residing in the dim hall, eliminating the girl's unsure guesses about her client's current location. Thankfully she wouldn't be forced to search the massive building in order to receive her money, unlike so many times in the past.

Her fastly growing eagerness numbed the aching pulse in her stiff limbs, unknowingly helping her exhausted form move faster towards her expecting payment.

"Hey dweeb! I'm finished-" she declared while hurriedly entering through the opened, sticker graced door "-What the fuck?"

Mauser had expected to find her curly-haired client sitting in front of his computer with his eyes practically glued to the monitor. However, her usually confirmed expectations were shattered when her tired eyes landed on not one, but four people huddled inside the cramped room.

"The hell's this s'pposed to be? A family reunion?"

Her attention averted to the only familiar face amongst the small group in surprise, paying mild attention to the blank expressions present on his guests' faces.

"I thought your parents gladly kicked you out of the house; what are they doin' here?" she tilted her head to the young boy standing next to Leo in acknowledgement of his irritatingly nagging presence "And who the fuck's that?"

"Ok! First, I'm Sam Witwicky." the boy hastily extended his hand to grab her own before giving it a brisk shake "Hi. And I'm-"

"-He's my roommate," Leo cut in shortly before placing his palms on Sam's slightly rigged shoulders "and my newest recruit."

"God, Leo!" she exhaled loudly, watching as the freshman tried to pray her friend's hands off his green T-shirt "You've doomed another one."

"No, I haven't!" he protested heatedly before forcefully pulling Sam back to look over his shoulder with a determined glint shining in his dark eyes "I see potential in this one."

"Moron." the girl mumbled and sighed at the boy caught in Leo's death grip "You should've run when you had a chance, kid."

"I tried, but apparently you can't switch rooms." the boy stated bitterly before praying himself away from his irritating roommate.

Visible interest filled Mauser's dull eyes as she watched her client continued to perform his unrealized torture over his new recruit.

While enjoying moments such as this one it seemed impossible to her that she had once suffered through the exact type of torment when fighting through her first year at college. It felt so long ago, but in reality was just a few months in the past.

"Um, excuse me." urged the red-headed woman and stepped closer to examine Mauser's tall frame "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to meet this charming young man."

She smiled kindly at the girl before reaching out her hand in expectation.

"What?" the vandal blurted, baffled.

"It's very nice to meet you young man." the woman took Mauser's slightly twitching hand and shook it with great enthusiasm, leaving the girl to drown in both disbelief and embarrassment.

Was this granny blind or was her brain just too old to work properly?

It was true that the teen's appearance was not an example for the definition of the word female, but still it wasn't that hard to guess she was one.

A hand reached up to softly pull at the short strands of hair covering her head with doubt.

Their greatly shortened length was the only reasonable explanation she could think of for being assigned to the opposite gender.

Was this why the woman had mistaken her? Her hair? If so, then a great amount of the female population was just transferred to men' side.

"My name is Judith and this," she pointed at the bold-spotted man standing behind her "is my husband Ron."

"Judy, that's not a-" the rounded man started in an attempt to save the petrified girl from his wife's disturbing nature.

Apparently Ron had realized that Mauser was a girl by the surprised expression she bore on her face.

Well, at least one of the two was able to guess her gender correctly. They were definitely making progress!

"We're Sam's parents. I'm sure you'll become great friends." Judy casually leaned forward and turned her back to Sam, avoiding his concerned gaze "Would you help him meet some new people; he doesn't have many friends back home."

The last words were spoken as a loud whisper, forming a wicked grin on the girl's face while fantasies of the countless occasions for her prey's humiliation filled her pulsing head.

As much as the red-headed woman had taunted her she was willing to push back her raging fit in exchange for the shared information.

She wondered how many interesting facts about Leo's new roommate were there. Probably a lot considering the disturbing, mentally unstable parents who raised him.

"I can hear you, mom!" Sam trailed off and stepped forward to pull his mother away before she was able to strike any more discomfort in the drained girl "What is that in your hand, by the way?"

The boy leaned over the woman's shoulder to examine the colorless bag pinched between her fingers.

"Oh, I got it at the bake sale for the environment that those boys are having." the woman lifted the labeled bag to her chest "You know, you don't often see white boys with the dreadlocks."

"Mom-"

"-Yeah, its 100% pure, Hawaiian green for the environment." Judy read explicitly, ignoring her son's frantic stare, while her blue eyes continued to gaze over the short description written on the small package.

"How many of these have you eaten?"

"Drop it!" Ron demanded shortly, watching his son's desperate tries to pull the bag out of his wife's hand.

"What is this?" Sam questioned worriedly and moved closer to look at the well-known green leaf illustrated over the colorless surface.

Mauser silently slipped past the arguing trio before stopping to stand next to Leo's baffled form. A look of disbelief was painted on both their faces while they continued watching the dynamic fiasco develop in front of them.

"I'm going to freak out!" Sam whined while reaching up to cover his ears in an attempt to block his mother's embarrassing demeanor the best he could.

"Please do something right now, dad! Please do something right now!"

"Judy! Judy!" the man repeated briskly, following shortly behind his wife with his hands extended forward in reach for the small bag.

"That is one fucked up family." the girl remarked dryly, watching the said trio storm out of the small room to continue their obnoxious havoc in the hallway.

A short nod was presented in agreement before the curly-haired teen smirked at his only female friend.

"Guess you're a boy now, huh?"

A surprised yelp echoed through the small room the moment Mauser connected her palm with the back of Leo's head.

"I'll rape your ass if you tell anyone." she barked grimly, her sharp glare used as a confirmation to her threatening warning.

A soft whine emitted from her victim's throat while his fingers pressed against his pulsing scalp with hesitant tenderness.

"I want my money."

The brunette sighed at the blank expression she was rewarded with.

"I don't fuck around all night to do graffiti for charity you moron!"

"Can't you make an exception this time?" the boy asked meekly.

With a soft pop from her neck she redirected her gaze to the ceiling while cautiously letting her already prepared curses slip from her tongue in the form of brief, light exhales.

Was the boy willingly agreeing to his own execution or was he just too blind to sense her irritation? Either way he was in desperate need of a brain transplant. This time with capacity that at least slightly exceeded that of a goldfish.

"Ok, I'll pay you, just give me some time to gather-"

With a rough push the vandal forced Leo to fall back before he crashed in the pile of Sam's belongings.

Choked breaths were avidly stolen from the air to compensate his forced out gasp and hopefully regain his originally steady breathing.

A series of shocks dashed through his fingers, indicating his inability to understand the reason for his sudden and rather uncomfortable pose. However, as clueless as he was the light strokes over his clothing did spur a certain flash of the one responsible for his current disorientation.

Mauser briskly moved her hands over Leo's pockets before stopping on the left front side of his jeans and pushing her stained fingers inside the slightly bulged gap.

A knowing smile broke her concentrated expression before she pulled her hand away, this time with a small prize secured in her hold.

" See ya 'round, buttercup." she snorted while carelessly tossing the brown leather wallet in her hands.

"Hey! All my stuff 's in there!"

"I know." the girl answered curtly and left the room.

A devilish grin cast over her features while she intently listened to the loud, frustration filled tones emit from Leo's room. Though even if she did prefer to enjoy the pleading calls of her name to the end a much more important task was placed in her hands to solve.

"Money, money, money-" she repeated quietly while searching through the countless pockets the wallet held.

"-There you are."

The thick wad was enclosed in her palm before she hid the leather object in her hoodie.

Mauser limped through the crowds, her mind being too occupied with its own thoughts to use its full capacity in avoiding contact with the people surrounding her.

Even if she did have a long way to go, the girl was grateful that her most dreaded obstacle had already been overcome.

If there was a staircase she would have to climb it was very possible that her body would be found collapsed over the first few steps.

The girl had grown used to her routine by now so feeling such great exhaustion was unusual for her. She didn't mind, though.

Quite the opposite, actually.

Mauser was pleased for if it wasn't for her constantly whining limbs to tell her that she needed rest, she probably would have stayed with Leo and his geek gang.

Contentment warmed her dull expression, caused by the still fresh memories of her arrival at the wretched prison called college.

Leo had taken her under his wing and had protected her long enough for her to start fending for herself.

The boy had glued himself to her like a sticker for the first few months, saying that he wouldn't forgive himself if an angel such as her got hurt. That line, she remembered, had been used to the point where her last thread of sanity was ripped, which led to scenes she preferred not to remember.

"Mauser!"

The teen stopped at the call and craned her neck to look past her shoulder, seeing a bulky blond boy running straight in her direction.

She turned fully to properly face her seeker with her arms curling around each other before her chest.

Her tired body was gently leaned against the painting graced wall, bidding her to just continue on her way as thought she heard nothing else except her own thoughts. Of course, before she had the time to reconsider and actually hear out her aching limbs the chance for liberty slipped past her fingers.

"Hey." the boy forced out through his heavy breathing.

"And you are?"

"You don't remember me?" he asked, seemingly disappointed with the disinterested shrug he received as an answer.

"I'm Nick," he specified "the boy who paid you for the massive graffiti in the park."

A glint of remembrance shone in the girl's dark orbs before she nodded, "Yeah, right."

A small smile formed on the bulky boy's face, "Great! Listen I-"

"-But I'm not taking any more requests." she cut harshly and turned away from Nick, ready to continued her now greatly shortened path to her room.

"It's not something big like the first one." the boy added quickly, trying to find the most effective words for the girl's reconsideration "It's just a small graffiti for my girlfriend."

"No."

A moment of silence settled between the two teens while the boy made his final and most desperate attempt to catch the vandal's attention.

With wide, hasty steps he quickly strode to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder in order to stop her, even if just for a moment.

"What if I tell you there's a lot of money involved?"

His whispered words rung in her ears, making her turn around and stare up at the blonde in anticipation.

By now Mauser had realized her soft spot for the paper greens, though she made no attempt to rid herself of the insanitary addiction. She craved for money not much different than any other poor human.

It was normal, like the countless other addictions a person could develop. Still she would prefer to be obsessed by something less dirty than the rotten, life changing green sheets.

"How much?" she asked persistently, watching the boy lean back and straighten to his full height.

"Double the last price." Nick said gingerly, unsure if his offered amount would be enough to satisfy the girl's salty prices.

Money didn't exactly fall from the sky and Mauser did her job professionally so the boy understood her high requests and didn't blame her. However, if someday she suddenly decided to show mercy and lower her requested pay he was certain that her clients would be overjoyed by the news.

Thankfully for him his doubts were soothed the moment he saw the harsh expression on her cold features soften.

"Keep talking." she mumbled meekly and turned her eyes away to lighten the boy's overflowing nervousness.

**Now if any of those who read this have come across a misspell in either grammar or spelling please if you're going to point it out in a comment say what it is exactly, ok? I know there will be mistakes so say where they are rather than just plain write "there were a few mistakes here and there".**

**Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
